Pirates of the Caribbean 4 Internal youth
by Austin Bay
Summary: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR POTC 3! Set ten years after Pirates 3 Will comes back but Will his wife be the same. Will Jack find the Fountin of Youth, and get the Black Pearl Back? Please R&R but no flames please I am human too rated T just in case
1. Remembering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR POTC 3 AT WORLDS END (this is kind of like me making a fourth because I'm so obsessed). Because I don't like Elizabeth I put myself in her place.**

Had it only been ten years, it had felt like an eternity. Time traveled in slow motion after the major fight to save piracy. That dreadful day, the day when the newly wedded Will Turner had gotten run through in a sword fight with Davy Jones, the day the mortal Will died and the legend was born. Jen Turner owed everything to her friend Capitan Jack Sparrow, Will's life, her son James, named after her first fiancé James Norrington. With out Jack Will would be dead and James would have never been born.

Instead of choosing immortality him self Jack had taken the dead Will Turners had and placed his broken sword in it and stabbed Jones's heart killing Jones. Jen cringed at the memory. He had become the Capitan of the Flying Dutchman. Being the one who stabbed the heart he was the one to become the Capitan after carving his heart. Unconscious at the time or really dead Bootstrap Bill was the one to carve out poor Will's heart and lock it in the chest. The dreadful day her dearly beloved Will, to whom she had been married to for less then an hour, was taken away from her, was ten years ago today. Now Capitan of the Flying Dutchman he could only step foot on land once every ten years.

James walked up to Jen singing some silly sailor's chantey. Jen wrapped her ten year old son in a bear hug. Every one may say he looked just like Jen but Jen could see her husband in him. His love of swords and creating things for example.

"He's coming!" Jen said happily swinging James around.

"Who mom? You're choking me!" James choked

"Who? Well your father that's who!" Jen said gleefully

"But he's dead!" James said confused

"Immortal… Immortal James!" Jen corrected, "He can only come ashore once every ten years!"

A green flash of light broke the morning haze and a ship appeared on the horizon.

Jen stood and raced down to the docks to wait for her much missed husband.


	2. Not So Dead After All

**Sorry it took so long to up date. I joined The Little Britches Youth Association (LBYA) Drill Team and I have been at rodeos. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. WARNING: CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 3 AT WORLD ENDS. WILL TELL ENDING!!!**

Jen stood impatiently on the docks of Port Royal. As of now no one even expected her of piracy… let alone being the pirate king or more like queen. What ever she said was law to the pirates. She smiled to her self thinking of that, but those good memories brought the bad ones of her beloved Will's death. At least Jack was there to help Will stab the heart and Bootstrap to carve Will's heart out. If it wasn't for them Will wouldn't be here today and Davy Jones would still be in control of the seas.

People knew about Will and Jen being a couple and having James but they all though Will had unfortunately been lost at sea. Which wasn't exactly a lie, the naive blacksmith they knew was gone and the dangerous pirate moved in.

As the ship pulled in to port people stared and whispered.

"Isn't that the Flying Dutchman?" Some one whispered.

"Strange I heard it was lost out at sea!" Another one whispered

As Will stepped on dock and swooped Jen up into a passionate kiss The Royal Navy surrounded them. James stared at his mother wide eyed astonished that she would kiss a pirate.

"Lord Becket may have fallen ten years ago but we are still executing any pirate to make port here!" A short man in the traditional white wig said pushing through the circle of armed men.

"Lord Berg?" Jen asked disgustedly.

"Miss Swan," Lord Berg said respectively.

"It's Mrs. Turner!" Jen snapped.

"Turner," Lord Berg snorted in disgust

"By the way you'll have to arrest me too!" Jen snorted

"Really now, committed in piracy are we?"

"King!" Jen hissed

"No don't" Will said protectively

"And who might you be?" Lord Berg asked

"Capitan William Turner!" Will said proudly

"But you're dead!"

"Immortal actually!" A familiar voice said approaching.

"Jack what are you doing here!?" Jen said turning her head.

"Heard about the one day and decided to come join the party!"

"In a dingy?" Will pointed out

"Oh fine I came to commandeer a ship and find the Fountain of Youth!" Jack broke down waving the middle of the charts that he stole.


	3. Not My Area

**LBYA just had our first Rodeo all Went well we saved the show when a bull got out and we had to kill time we did two drills in a row… whew exhausting! Well here it goes back to the story!**

**This chapter will be short (Sorry) But very important for the story**

Lord Berg glared at the group of pirates and the little boy. He kneeled down to be face to face to James and spoke sweetly to him, "Do you know of a chest your mother may keep… maybe hidden?"

James stared back harshly with his father's spirit in his eyes. James nodded slowly not wanting to anger the older man.

Will shot Jen a look.

"How do you know of the chest!?" She demanded angrily

"I make it my business to know this things." Lord Berg said slyly then talked kindly to James again, "Could you run and get the chest for me, lad?"

"It will do you no good; you can't open it with out the key!" Will said protectively

"Oh I'm not worried about that Capitan Turner!" Lord Berg said motioning for James to receive the chest in a hurry, James bolted of as fast as he could run, "Because you will give it to me willingly!" At that Lord Berg grabbed Jen placing a knife to her throat.

"No!" Will yelled trying to jerk to the rescue but was held back by many Royal Navy officers.

Lord Berg tightened his grip on Jen and a small trickle of blood ran down her neck.

"Will!" Jen crocked, eyes pleading," Don't give the Key up on my account! I'd rather die then loose you again!"

Will ignored her pleading and lifted the necklace holding the key off his neck. He dropped it on the ground and stepped back.

Lord Berg smiled an evil smile and shoved Jen harshly in to Will's arms. By now Jack had silently wandered off bored and now in search of a ship to commandeer.

James came running back empty handed. "I-I couldn't find it!" He puffed

Lord Berg's face darkened and he whorled around on the boy "Unworthy scoundrel!" He yelled as he ran his sword through the boy's middle.

Jen gasped in horror as her only son fell dead in front of her. She glanced up in to Will's sorrowful eyes, hoping there was something he could do.

Will hugged her tightly, "Not my area, Not at sea" Jen burst in to tears he was gone, really gone, Murdered before her eyes.

Lord Berg glared at the two pirates grudgingly, "Where's the Chest!"

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have another Rodeo tomorrow and it's already 2:12 AM**


	4. Some One Day

**Well at our latest LBYA Rodeo the crowd walked out on us, the announcer let them go in the middle of our performance. Rude as that was it was ten times ruder that they walked out on the American Flag that all of us were carrying! Ya we were all ticked any how now back to the story! DISCLAIMER: I do not own pirates or any of the characters but my own. WARNING: TELLS THE END OF POTC 3 AT WORLDS END.**

"The chest is hidden!" Jen spat, "I knew when Will came to shore that someone would want to know where it was. I don't break promises Lord Berg I keep them. Just like I promised to keep Will's heart safe and that's what I intend on doing!"

Lord Berg narrowed his eyes and glared at her, he pointed the tip of his sword at her throat, "Where's the chest?" he snapped darkly

Will fought to protect Jen but was held back by three men in the royal navy.

Jen just raised her chin in a snooty manner.

"Throw them in the Jail!" Lord Berg turned on his heals and left as the Red Coats arrested Jen and Will.

"Some one day!" Will mumbled rolling his eyes

Latter on in the day Jen sat on a hard cot alone in a cell. She rolled her eyes at some of the criminals' attempts in the neighboring cells to get her attention. To tell the truth she found them amusing to watch. Will was two cells down but that didn't faze him he could faze out of them easily. Will smirked and Fazed through the bars and grabbed a table. He walked up to Jen's cell door and smiled at her.

"Ya know I helped build these cells, and with the rite leverage these doors will pop off?" Will asked slyly.

Jen giggled "then get me out, or really as pirate king I order you to let me free!" Jen laughed

Will smiled and shook his head and popped the door off the cell using the table. "Hurry some one could have heard that!"

The Two rushed out in to the streets of Port Royal towards the Flying Dutchman.

**Sorry short chapter but I couldn't think of any thing else worth reading **


End file.
